1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information administering system for an eating house of a restaurant or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in eating houses of a restaurant or the like, information administering systems of the POS (point-of-sale) system and so forth are used for the purposes of shortening a preparation time of ordered refreshments, saving labor for totaling up sales, and efficiently managing a menu of the refreshments, for instance. As to this kind of the information administering system for the eating house, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 9-44569 teaches a system for reducing a labor and a time of a waitperson caused by acceptance of an order and calculation of a check. In this system, customers themselves order the refreshments with an information terminal-unit (self POS). Further, the customers calculate prices of the ordered refreshments by themselves with the information terminal-unit. In the meantime, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-105786 teaches another information administering system in which it is possible to grasp the refreshments, of which the preparation time exceeds a predetermined value, as a delay refreshment menu. Incidentally, the preparation time means a time spent for serving the refreshments. In this system, a waitperson inputs data into an information terminal-unit of a handy terminal and so forth. The data includes order information of the refreshments ordered by a customer, and order-receipt time data. Further, the data includes supply time data of the ordered refreshments. The preparation time is calculated from the order-receipt time data and the supply time data of the ordered refreshments.
However, the above information administering systems for the eating house do not grant an advantage to the customer, since the purposes of the system are to save the labor of the eating house and to improve the efficiency thereof. For example, when there are inquiries about a cooking time of the refreshment to be ordered, a serving time of the ordered refreshment, cancellation of the ordered refreshment, and reminder of the ordered refreshment, there arises a problem in that the waitperson is called at each time for confirmation and commission.